Boarding At Sengoku High
by Ina-Hina
Summary: She's gone to a new school, and is now going to make some new friends. They will have crazy adventures, such as Keiji asking Magoichi for dating advice, Kojuro getting put in detention and Yukimura trying to find out where babies come from! We are boarding at Sengoku High. Kami help us all. Rated T for now, may change when it comes to Yukimura. I have no idea what the couples are!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated for Falling The Right Way, the plot bunny ran away/got kidnapped. So while I'm hunting it down, here's something I've been working on. Enjoy!**

"Hmmm... Now where is my room and in what dorm?" A girl with waist length black hair and emerald eyes looked around the bustling boarding school, Sengoku High.

Sengoku High was a boarding high school that was for both girls and boys. It was in Osaka and people from all walks of life came here. From fighters to bookworms, it was certainly an _interesting _place to be at the very least. At least those were the rumours.

"I need to find my room... Okay. I am D2 and according to the map..." She pointed in a direction. "It is thatta way!" She started walking down the corridors but it wasn't long before she got lost again. "Oh where am I?" She started to sob. "If Moto-kun was here then..." She ran into something hard and fell on her behind.

"Oh _kami_! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" A very tall boy was towering over her. He had a massive brown ponytail that went down to his waste and a fringe that hung over his eyes. He had a flower in his hair and a _monkey _of all things on his shoulder. He had a brown T-shirt on and black baggy jeans. His eyes were brown and contained a certain warmth to them that made the girl feel safe. He reached out a hand and she took it.

"Sorry again. I didn't see you there." He grinned sheepishly.

"No problem." She smiled.

"I'm Maeda. Maeda Keiji but you can just call me Keiji yeah?" He was about to say something else when his monkey started screeching, causing a few stares'n'glares. "Oh right! How could I forget! This." He pointed to the monkey. "Is Yumekichi, my best friend."

"Pleasure to meet you Keiji-kun and Yumekichi. I'm Minamoto Hikari. You can just call me Hikari yeah?" She laughed mimicking Keiji.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet _you_ Hikari-chan." Keiji mimicking her this time. "Hey let's get outta the hallway and sort ourselves out."

Hikari nodded and they walked outside to the courtyard and sat on a bench.

"So what dorm are you in Hikari-chan?"

"D2. How about you?"

"Haha no way! I'm in D3!" Keiji beamed.

"Wow! That's great!" Hikari beamed back but then had a confused look on her face. "Shouldn't the girl and boy dorms be separate?"

Keiji laughed at her confused face. "Don't you know? All the dorms here are unisex." Keiji tried bravely and valiantly to contain his laughter when he saw his new found friend's face. "Oh, well." He tried to keep a serious face.

"..."

"..."

They stared each other down. Keiji cracked first bursting out in laughter. She started pouting at his antics and whined.

"How come they didn't tell me? I could be in the room with a perverted boy for all they know!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "Well nothing to do about it now, I just have to go with the flow."

Keiji clapped her on the back. "That's the spirit! Besides you still might get a girl and..." He put on a murderous face. "If a guy tries any funny business, just come to your Anik!" He left another silence. "I'll sort him out _real _good." He went back to his normal grin. "So just come and tell me yeah?"

"Um... Thanks Keiji-kun. But can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why would you do that for me? We just met." She blinked and looked up at the boy.

"Well you see..." Keiji looked sad. "I don't make friends that easily and when I do, the parents don't approve of my..." He paused for thought. "_Free-willed_ nature. So when I met you, I thought that it was time to change that. A bit of a lame excuse but if you're my friend then I'm willing to do anything to keep it that way." A blush crept up on his face. "I know we've only just met and all..."

He seemed a bit deflated.

Hikari then thought of a plan that would be sure to cheer Keiji up.

_"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy,"_

"Hikari-chan?"

_"So here's my number,"_

"Keiji joined in.

_"So call me maybe!"_ They both cracked up laughing.

"C'mon Hikari-chan. Lets go see who's in our dorm!"

"Of course!"

They both had another psychic moment and linked arms. They started skipping and singing '_We're Off to See the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!'_

The question on everyone's mind who saw them was...

How in the world did their bags not drag them down?!

When they had run out of songs to sing they just walked normally to their dorm. Well as normal as ere they could anyway. When they finally found their dormitory, they almost collapsed.

"Hey where is everyone else?" The dorm was way too quiet.

"I'm used to being late but early? This is new for me." Keiji quipped.

"Hello!" Hikari called out.

No one replied.

Keiji gave a sigh. "Well lets just get our stuff in our dorms, claim the best bed/desk, leave them a little surprise..." Keiji's eyes glazed over as he talked about his _surprise._

"Haha. Okay see ya soon Keiji-kun." Hikari waved and walked towards her room.

"Yeah better get going, seeya Hikari-chan!" Keiji called out before walking into his own room.

Keiji walked into his room. As he expected it wasn't the Imperial Palace. Or it's hotel. Keiji chuckled at his own joke as he inspected the beds. There were three beds. _So I'm gonna have two other roommates. I hope they're nice..._ Keiji scratched that last thought. _I need to be manly. I hope they're really hot girls. _It still didn't seem him. Keiji decided to stop his pointless self conflict and pick out the bed that would be the most comfortable. It was no contest really. There was a bunk and a single. As much as Keiji would love to take the top bunk for the sheer joy of bragging about it, he chose the single bed, near the window. _I might be able to climb out from here_. Yumekichi popped out from his shirt.

"Hey you like this bed Yumekichi?" Keiji stroked the white monkey's forehead.

He squeaked happily at his new home.

"Ha, I'm glad you like it. This will be perfect if my roommates are good."

Just then he heard people outside.

Hikari walked into her room, not feeling this happy for a long time. She breathed in the air with a contented sigh. She was actually glad that she was there before everyone else. It was a chance to get settled and claim her territory if necessary. You never know... She looked around and like Keiji had done, inspected the beds. They really are alike, aren't they? There were two sets of bunk beds. Well that decision was easy. She plonked her stuff in front of the ladder of her chosen bed and climbed into the bed. _Mmmmm... top bunk... _It was so comfy. She had chosen the right bed. It was right near the window too. Maybe she'd be able to visit Keiji from that way. She smiled at the look his face would have from the fright. Did she have a crush on Keiji? No, she didn't blush when she thought of him and besides, they had known each other about an hour. She jumped from down from the bed and opened the window. _Ahhh that's nice._ The breeze was cool on her skin. She opened a bag and took out a hairbrush, hair dryer and straightener. She wasn't a girly girl, she just liked to make good first impressions. She looked at her clothes. They were very _her_. Right now she was wearing a black long sleeved midriffed top, denim shorts and brown boots. She had a locket around her neck and had a white headband. She liked her clothes, she had made most of them herself. She was admiring her handywork in the mirror when she heard arguing. _I guess our roommates are here._

She went out to greet them.

A ginger headed girl huffed as she walked into her dorm. If only a certain _someone _hadn't told her that she knew a _shortcut._ She sighed and looked at her brunette friend. She was as happy-go-lucky as ever. In a way, she envied her nature and in another, she wanted to strangle some cynicism into her.

"Hey Magoichi, what room are we again?" The doe eyed girl looked up in expectancy.

"I told you a million times Tsuruhime, it's D2." Magoichi rolled her msity blue eyes.

"Humph, don't blame me for being in a bad mood."

"The reason I'm _in _a bad mood is because of _your _shortcuts." Magoichi retorted.

Tsuruhime pouted. "I really thought that it was the right way! It's our first day! Give me a break Mago!" Tsuruhime whined.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just be glad you're my best friend." She patted her head in affection.

"Hm, is this it Mago?" Tsuruhime stopped and pointed to the door that Hikari had entered before.

"Yep. This is D2." Said Magoichi, checking her keys. "Welcome to our new home Tsuruhime!"

"Ooh!" Tsuruhime was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "Do you think we got here first that way we could get the best beds and maybe play a prank on the rest of our roomies!"

"Sorry but the best bed is mine and be thankful I'm a nice person, otherwise I would've done something _real _nasty." Green eyes popped out of the doorway, along with a mass of black hair and a huge grin.

"So are you our new roommate?" Magoichi asked.

"Yep I sure am!"

Tsuruhime started squealing. "Ooh! This is gonna be great! First Mago's in my room and now another girl! It's too good to be true!"

Hikari pointed to Magoichi. So you're _Mago_." She stated.

"Saica. Saica Magoichi. And this is-"Magoichi was cut off.

"I'm Tsuruhime, a pleasure to meet you..." She stopped mid sentence. "What is your name?"

Hikari chuckled. "I'm Minamoto Hikari. Just call me Hikari yeah?" She chuckled again remembering Keiji's line.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Hikari-chan." Tsuruhime said, polite as ever.

"Yeah same from me Hikari-chan." Magoichi dipped her head just a touch. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Well yeah. Apart from..."

"Well hello there!" Keiji's voice boomed.

"Him." Hikari rolled her eyes.

**So what did you think? I have no plans on couples for now, I'm just trying things out. She will not be a Mary Sue! Please trust me on this! She'll have her bad days don't worry. I'm gonna update don't worry!**

**Now lets have a word with the cast of Sengoku Basara!**

**Masamune: Hina you're not gonna have her pair with me are you? I'm your husband!**

**Me: do of course not... (Hehehe)**

**Yukimura: Neesan is scaring me...**

**Sasuke: You and me both Danna...**


	2. More 'friends?

**Hey! I have a lot saved up so I'll be posting regularly for this! **

**Masamune: Get back to the story with you and me!**

**Me: Soon love, soon...**

**Enjoy!**

Keiji walked out of his room, grins galore. There were more people here! Maybe they were his new roommates! He excitedly looked around and then saw Hikari talking with two other girls. They seemed to be complete opposites. There was a ginger head and a brunette. The brunette had a white long sleeved top on and a pink skirt that went down about mid-thigh. She had a brown belt on and white flat shoes. Her hair was a bob and went to her ears. The picture of innocence. While the ginger head on the other hand, she was wearing a low cut velvet coloured top, a black hoodie and black denim jeans with high black boots. Black, black, black. Her ginger hair stopped at her shoulders and she had a choker on. The picture of a bad girl. But don't judge by appearances of course. Especially at Sengoku High. He walked up to them.

"Well hello there!" He boomed.

"Him." Hikari rolled her eyes for a reason that Keiji couldn't comprehend.

"I'm Maeda. Maeda Keiji! At your service! And you are?"

The ginger rolled her eyes. "Saica. Saica Magoichi."

The brunette did a curtesy. "I'm Tsuruhime Keiji-san. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hikari nudged Magoichi. "Is she always this polite? It could lead to a few bad situations." She whispered.

Magoichi sighed. "Yeah that's why I've taken it upon myself to be her babysitter. She's wears double glazed rosy coloured glasses. Oh Kami help me."

Hikari smiled. "You're very kind Magoichi-chan."

Magoichi was surprised by her remark and returned the smile. "You're the first person apart from Tsuruhime to think that. Thank you Hiakri-chan."

"No problem."

"And Hikari-chan..." Magoichi paused. "Call me Mago."

"Thanks. Mago."

"Hey!" Tsuruhime yelled. "Are you two talking about me?" She put her hands on her hips and put her lips together.

"What no of course not Tsuruhime-chan. We were just asking each other about our past schools and what not." Hikari smiled warmly.

Tsuruhime put a smile back on her face. "Oh okay. Sorry for getting mad."

"So," Keiji said awkwardly. "Which room are you guys in?"

"We're both in room D2." Magoichi answered.

"Oh that's a shame. I'm in D3. But at least we're neighbours right? Keiji grinned. "But I wonder who will be my roommates?"

"Don't know till they come Keiji-kun." Hikari shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure they'll be just as nice as Mago and Tsuruhime-chan."

"I guess so."

"Anyway," Magoichi said, continuing on. "Let's get settled in. C'mon Tsuruhime." She said walking through the door, with Tsuruhime trailing behind her.

They went inside and looked around. Kitchen, two bathrooms and a laundry! Compared to other places, this was heaven!

"Mago, can I have top bunk?" Tsuruhime asked as she bounded over to the set of bunk beds opposite Hikari's. "Please?"

"Yeah sure."

"Yay!" She climbed up and set her stuff there. "I'm sure this year will be great Mago," She told her friend as Magoichi set her bags down. "I mean I've got you, Hikari-chan and even Keiji-kun!" Tsuruhime had a childish grin on her face.

"I'm glad you like it, Tsuruhime." Magoichi gave her friend a warm smile. "And I'm sure this year will be great too."

They took in their surroundings and at the same time they spoke. "We're finally in high school."

Hikari decided to wait outside for the rest of their dorm mates with Keiji.

"Do you think there will be a girl in my room, Hikari-chan?" Keiji seemed terrified at the thought.

"I dunno. Do you think there'll be a boy in my room Keiji-kun?" She asked back.

"I dunno."

"Exactly. Just take it as it comes." Hikari clapped her hand on his shoulder. "I mean we get along and there aren't any parents to stop you this time."

"You're right." Keiji gave in. "But..." Keiji went quiet.

"Keiji-kun?" Hikari seemed worried.

"WHY CAN'T THEY GET HERE SOONER!" Keiji fumed. "I wanna meet them and they don't have the decency to show up!"

"They probably got lost like we did," reasoned Hikari. "Just a lot, _lot _more lost than us that's all. Consider it bragging rights."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"YOU IDIOT!" Keiji and Hikari both heard a voice. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" A white haired boy stormed through the door.

He had green eyes with a yellow tinge. He had a black T-shirt with a purple vest and wore faded denim jeans. He had a chain around his neck that had a kanji symbol inscribed and on his feet he wore black converse. He seemed to be in a foul mood.

"WHY DID WE HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME DORM?" He yelled to no one in particular. "THIS DAY SEEMS TO BE GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!" His rage continued until he saw Keiji and Hikari watching him. "And you are?" He still seemed to be angry but had calmed down a bit from the shock of seeing two people watching him.

"Excuse me?" Hikari was not pleased to see his lack of manners or even friendliness. "You just barged into _our _dorm screaming, making us worried that you were hurt and all you can say is, 'and you are'! How dare you." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Mitsunari was actually intimidated by this girl, believe it or not. No girl had ever even stood up to him before and if she did, she must be confident. He calmed himself and decided to swallow his pride and apologise.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a mumble but she seemed to accept it.

"Apology accepted. So what's your name?"

"Ishida. Ishida Mitsunari." He didn't tell her that she could use his first name nor did he want her to.

Keiji who had kept quiet the whole time in fear finally spoke up. "I'm Maeda. Maeda Keiji. Just call me Keiji Mitsunari-kun.

"Kay Mitsunari-kun, I'm Minamoto. Minamoto Hikari. Just call me Hikari."

"I didn't say you could call me by my first name."

"Why not?"

"Because–"

Magoichi and Tsuruhime walked through the door.

Magoichi looked Mitsunari up and down. "What's your business here?"

"I'm _unfortunately _your new dorm mate. I forgot what room I was in though. I'll have to wait for the rest of our supposed _dorm mates_ to get here."

"But all you have to do is look at your keys and..." Tsuruhime began to say and then she realised with a huge grin in her face.

"You've." Started Tsuruhime.

"Lost." Continued Magoichi.

"Your." Keiji joined in.

"Keys." Ended Hikari and then with a sly smirk she added. "Mitsunari-kun."

If you had seen the scene yourself, you would've absolutely died, even if you're a fangirl. He stopped breathing and his face started to go red, his eyes narrowed and he balled his hands into a fist. He started breathing again but they were ragged.

"Don't. Call. Me. By. My. First. Name!" He stuttered out. He was barely able to speak he was so angry. "How dare you!"

"It's a name. No need to get so worked up. Sorry we were just joking around," Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah Mitsunari, no need to get so worked up. The lady was just haven' a bit of **fun**." Spoke a slightly American accented voice.

Another two boys walked in. The one who spoke up had an eye patch on his right eye and Hikari was pretty sure he had spoken the English word **fun**. He had brown hair that went down to his shoulder with a dark blue T-shirt with black pants and a baby blue eye. He wore a gold chain and had black and white checkered non lace up shoes. He wore a confident smile and had an air of swagger around him.

_Oh brother..._ Everyone in the room had those exact same two words on their minds. The other boy however, seemed much maturer than his companion. He had brown hair that was slicked back and went down to his neck and he had calm brown eyes, which seemed to match his demeanour. He had an open coat on with a blue collar and a white shirt on underneath. He had white pants on and brown boots with matching gloves. He looked like he was ready for combat or war which was not helped by the fact he had a large scar running down his left cheek.

"**What's up peeps?" **The boy with the eye patchasked in English.

Everyone with the exception of the scarred boy and Hiakri, who had studied English before, did not understand a word he said.

"Huh?" Keiji was blank.

"Stop speaking in gibberish and introduce yourself properly." Magoichi chided. "Even Ishida here had the semi-decency to do so."

Mitsunari didn't know whether to be proud or insulted at the remark. The boy with the eye patch looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"What do you mean?" He asked, blinking.

"Don't play dumb, Baka!" Mitsunari growled.

"But I'm not!" He started to get annoyed.

"Don't you know the difference between English and Japanese?" Asked Hikari, more curious than annoyed.

"You understood that?" Inquired the scar faced boy.

"Yeah I have been taught since I was young so it's my second tongue."

"English? Aw man! Don't tell me I was doing that again!" The smaller boy whined.

"Sorry but you were."

The boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. It happens randomly and I have no control over it. It's usually something that's unimportant so by all means ignore it."

Mitsunari scoffed. "With pleasure."

"Show some courtesy, would you Ishida-san." Scolded Tsuruhime.

"Fine. Just because you actually showed me some courtesy by using my surname, unlike _some_ people." He glared at Hikari.

"Anyway," said Keiji, forever trying to be the peacemaker. "What are your names? We've been too busy talking English to notice."

It seemed that the smaller boy had been waiting for this. "Big Boss of Oshū! Date Masamune, ready to party!"

The taller one dipped his head in respect. "I am Katakura Kojuro, Masamune-sama's Right Eye. I'm honoured to meet you all."

"Great to meet you. I'm Minamoto Hikari."

"Saica Magoichi."

"I'm Maeda Keiji but just Keiji thanks."

"And I'm Tsuruhime. I hope we'll get along well!"

Mitsunari shot daggers out of his eyes towards the two newcomers. "You know very well who I am Date." He spat.

"Course I do Mitsunari. We go way back don't we?" Masamune smirked.

"Shut your face."

"_Kami _help me if they are both in my room." Keiji said sadly quiet enough so that only Hikari and Magoichi heard, who patted him on the back sympathetically.

"So what room are you in Masamune-kun?" Hikari questioned.

"D3. The D stands for Date." He had a smug grin on his face.

"That's one out of two." Started Keiji.

"And how about _you _Mitsunari?" Masamune's smugness went into overdrive.

"I'll kill you!" Mitsunari lunged towards Masamune, who was ready and willing.

Kojuro stood in front of Masamune protectively and Keiji who finally decided to do something and make use of his size, picked Mitsunari up by the hand and left him dangling.

"Let go of me!" Growled an enraged Mitsunari.

"Kojuro! Let me fight!" Whined a disappointed Masamune.

"You two are idiots." Keiji sighed.

"No kidding," added on Magoichi.

"Such brutes." Tsuruhime had to have her say.

Hikari just stood quiet, not saying anything. _How could Mitsunari-kun hate Masamune-kun so much? _Normally she wouldn't care but they'll be in the same dorm all year, living together so she couldn't _not _do something about it.

"Can we please not tear each other's eyes out while in the main corridor? If you two are roommates then do it in your own room but no where else." Hikari stated, basically laying down the law.

"Fine." They both crossed their arms and Mitsunari was finally let go of.

Everyone stood around awkwardly for a while and just when everyone was about to crack, they heard a voice.

"Hey is this it Niisan?"

"Yep sure is. Welcome home Danna."

**Guess who it is!**

**Motochika: Me!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Motochika: What?**

**Well that's another chappie done. I'm sorry about my other story, I really am but don't worry, I'm plot bunny hunting this week and taking back my precious!**


	3. Bookworms, ninjas, samurai and pirates

**Hey people! I am updating this story first before my other so please forgive me! **

**Masamune: Don't you dare start acting like Kojuro! **

**Kojuro: I am hurt by this milord. **

**Me: Aww! Poor Kojuro. There there. *starts patting Kojuro on the head***

**Masamune. I'll give you a five second head start. *chase scene ensues.***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Yet _another _two boys walked in. The shortest one had brown hair that was tied into a long tight pony and wore a red headband. He had a red singlet on with a black vest, and wore red baggy jeans with black tiger stripes on it. He had a chain with six coins strung through it. He wore red and black converse, and seemed the happiest person alive. He had a grin that seemed to stretch from ear to ear and large brown eyes. His skin was tanned and seemed to match his clothes perfectly. He had a childlike aura around him that made you want to pat his head in affection. The other one had spiky brown hair that stuck out at the back and used a silver forehead guard to push it back. He had a camo T-shirt with an under top that was black and long sleeved and matching camo baggy jeans. He had black boots that were hidden by his jeans and black gloves on. He had a sly grin that made you suspicious and looked as if he could walk through hell with a smile. He walked up to the group with the smaller boy in tow and bowed.

"Sarutobi Sasuke. But just Sasuke's fine." He winked in Hikari's direction, who promptly rolled her eyes. "Hey Danna!" He elbowed the smaller boy. "Show some manners and introduce yourself."

"Oh of course! Please forgive me!" The boy bowed so low everyone thought he might fall. "I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. I am sorry for my earlier insolence. I am Sasuke-nii's younger brother."

"How does that work?" Asked Tsuruhime.

"Yeah, your last names are different. What happened there?" Magoichi gave them a suspicious look, as if they were apart of some conspiracy to kill them.

"Oh that's easy." Sasuke waved his hand. "We're both adopted. It was from when we were babies so we're basically blood anyway."

"In any case, it's nice to meet you Sasuke-kun, Yukimura-kun. My name is Minamoto Hikari. Just Hiakri though is fine."

"And it's certainly nice to meet _you, _Hikari-chan." Sasuke gave another wink, and this time she raised her eyebrow at him.

"It is an honour to meet you Hikari-dono!" Yukimura bowed.

"Um maybe lay off the "dono" for everyone Yukimura-kun." Hikari gently said.

"I dunno. I could stand to hear it a bit more." Masamune smirked, only to shrink in fear from everyone's glares.

"If that's what you wish Hikari-chan." Yukimura stood up straight. "Oh so what about the rest of you? What are your names."

"Saica Magoichi. Just call me Magoichi kid." Magoichi gave a smile to the shorter boy.

"Tsuruhime, pleased to make your aquaintance!" Tsuruhime curtesyed.

"Maeda Keiji. Nice to meet ya man!" Keiji had no difference, he was still grinning childishly.

"Ishida Mitsunari. You may address me by Ishida." Mitsunari was still sulking from before.

"Date Masamune, Big Boss of Oshū. Masamune's fine kid." Masamune clapped Yukimura on the back.

"Katakura Kojuro, I'm glad to meet you Yukimura-kun." Kojuro tilted his head forward in respect.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, I guess we're back to waiting for everyone else to arrive, yeah?" Keiji laughed.

Surprisingly everyone else laughed too. Even Mitsunari managed a smile. Keiji just had that childlike, impossible to hate personality. You couldn't help but smile or laugh at anything he says. So they made small talk and cracked jokes for a while (apart from Mitsunari who refused to make "small talk" with anyone). Then yet another sound was heard and another person came in.

"I-Is t-this the D-D do-rom?" A nervous girl stuttered.

Everyone looked around. She seemed very nervous. She had long black hair that went down to just below her waist and had big, round violet eyes, which at this point were very afraid. She had a hot pink shirt that was long sleeved one side and nothing on the other, and a black, ruffled, knee-length skirt. She wore black boots that went three quarters of the way up her shins and had a pearl necklace on.

"Yeah this is it. Are you another dorm member." Magoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes I-I am. H-Hello my name i-is..." She gulped then composed herself. "Oda Oichi. You c-can call me 'Ichi'.

"Hi Ichi-chan!" Tsuruhime leapt in front. "I'm sure we're gonna be great friends!" Her abruptness made Oichi stagger backwards and fall. She landed on her knees.

"Oh are you alright?" Hikari got there to help even before Tsuruhime. "Here let me help me Ichi-chan." She grabbed Oichi's hands and pulled her up.

"Thank you. What, is your, name?" She spoke in disjointed sentences.

"I'm Minamonto Hikari. You can call me Hikari, Ichi-chan." She spoke in gentle and soothing tones.

"O-kay, Hiakri-chan." She seemed to latch on to Hikari, much to the irratation of Keiji.

Even if he was annoyed, he didn't show it. "I'm Maeda Keiji. Just Keiji is alright Ichi-chan!" He still had a smile on his face.

"I'm Saica Magoichi. Magoichi's fine, alright."

"Date Masamune, Big Boss of Oshū!"

"Katakura Kojuro."

"Ishida Mitsunari. And _don't _me call me Mitsunari!" Still in a bad mood.

"Sarutobi Sasuke. Just Sasuke for you Ichi-chan." He winked and unlike Hikari it had a profound effect on Oichi, she blushed and moved closer to Hikari.

"My name is Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, it is an honour to make your aquaintance Ichi-chan!"

"Man these introductions seem to take longer and longer each time." Noted Sasuke.

"Hm. I think it's just because we're repeating ourselves over and over. Nothin' we can do about it. It's not like we can just not tell people our names is it." Replied Magoichi.

"Hn." Mitsunari grunted. It seemed he agreed, at least that's how everyone took it.

"Say Ichi-chan." Hikari suddenly said, making Oichi jump.

"Yes, Hikari-chan?"

"Isn't the Oda the main sponsor of this school?"

Oichi jumped again. "Yes. My brother is Oda Nobunaga."

Everyone stopped and stared at her in disbelief.

"O-Oda Nobunaga!" Sputtered Sasuke.

"You mean that real famous businessman?" Tsuruhime cried.

"**Woah! **Has she got some contacts or **what**, Kojuro!" Masamune was obviously impressed.

The Date was the biggest company in Oshū and ranked in the top ten in Japan. Their biggest competitor was the Oda faction, led by the young Oda Nobunaga, which was the best overall nationwide. Masamune was next in line to be the leader of the Date company. Which he constantly bragged about.

"Masamune-kun, you did it again." Hikari pointed out his English.

"Oh! You know damn well I can't control it. Give me a break Hikari-chan." Masamune groaned.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." She giggled. "Anyway, further to the point. Why are you here then Ichi-chan? Isn't there a better school for you? I mean, I'm really glad they sent you here but why?"

She shook her head. "Nobunaga-nii wanted me to stay around people my own age so I wasn't corrupted by the world of adults." She sighed happily. "I'm so glad to have my Aniki." She giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Wow Oda-san sounds really nice." Tsuruhime awed.

"Yes. It would seem he cares about his younger sister very much." Kojuro nodded his head in approval.

"That's what every big brother should do. Care for his younger siblings." Sasuke ruffled Yukimura's hair.

"Haha! That's right Aniki! But little ones should care for their elders as well." Yukimura reached for Sasuke's hair.

"Well, looks like we walked in on a sentimental moment, eh?" A rough voice bellowed out.

"Argh how many more people are coming?" Moaned Masamune. "What's the time?"

"Well there are five rooms, and it's about three or four per room. And we have ten people. So that would be about 5-10 more people." Calculated Kojuro. "Oh and by the way, it's 10:30."

"What! Its not even close to lunchtime!" Masamune groaned (again).

"Hey what's going on? Me and Motonari-kun aren't late are we?"

"Shut up baka. It's Mori-san. You know that." A cool voice rang out.

"Motonari?" Hikari was dumbfounded, it couldn't really be him, could it?

Yet _another _two boys walked into the main area. The one who had bellowed, was the taller of the two. He had white spiky hair that was held back with a maron eye patch that was so large it covered half of his forehead. He had a white buttoned up T-shirt on with a purple vest on top and a tie which was hung loose. He had a brown eye and had light denim jeans. He had a cocky smile and carried one suitcase over his shoulder. He wore scuffed denim jeans and white trainers. The other one made Hikari catch her breath. He had light brown hair that went on a straight angle out near his ears and had brown, calculating eyes. He was wearing a green open jacket that went to his ankles, white pants and brown high boots. He had a white collar shirt on and brown gloves. He was not smiling and was trying to put as much distance between him and his counterpart as possible. Hikari couldn't believe it. It was him. After two years of no contact, here he was. Her best friend Mori Motonari.

**So how is it going? I promise Falling the Right Way will be updated this week now exams are over! Please review on how it can be better!**


	4. Dango causes trouble

**Heyyy how are you? If you're wondering what happened to Masamune and Kojuro then I'm afraid they haven't stopped fighting. I wish they would stop...**

**Masamune: Eh? Don't cry!**

**Me: It's just I wish you didn't fight so much. I get worried..**

**Masamune: Ah! I'm sorry! See I've stopped now, see! *suckered in***

**Everyone on SB cast past and present: *facepalm* Just enjoy...**

"Motonari!" She rushed and gave him a huge hug.

"Wha–," Motonari began but then realising who it was, returned the hug.

"Motonari. It's you." Tears ran down her face.

"Yes it is. C'mon now don't cry. You know I don't know how to deal with this sort of situation." Motonari murmured it so only she could hear.

Hikari released her grip and stood an arms length away. She was smiling like a fool. She returned to my place with the others. Eye patch No.2 started chuckling.

"Aw so Mori has a girlfriend. How cute!" He was still laughing.

"Shut up baka! It's Mori-san and she's not my girlfriend!" Motonari glared at him .

"Um..." Even Masamune wasn't sure what to say.

Kojuro decided to step in. "If I may, can you please introduce yourselves properly."

"If they can." Mitsunari was once again sent to sulking when everyone glared (once again).

"Of course we can." The taller one said.

"There is no _we._ It is you. Then it's me." Motonari crossed his arms.

"In any case, I'm Chosokabe Motochika, but unlike His Highness here, I don't mind you calling me Motochika." He smiled broadly.

"Psh. I am Mori Motonari. And it's Mori to you." He put his nose up.

"Looks like you'll make a great mate for Ishida here." Magoichi noted.

"Humph." Mitsunari looked away. "Oh and," he started out calm. "DON'T CALL ME ISHIDA! IT'S ISHIDA-SAN!" He screamed.

Motonari looked at him shocked. "Why must you be so loud? If you have a disagreement, you don't scream at them, you do it quietly so the whole world can't hear your voice."

"Whatever. Ishida Mitsunari, you might as well know Baka.1 and Baka.2." Mitsunari sulked referring Motonari as 1 and Motochika as 2.

"I'm Tsuruhime! Hi it's great to meet you Mori-san, Motochika-kun!" Tsuruhime bowed, changing her pattern.

"Saica Magoichi. I don't mind Magoichi Mori-san, Motochika-kun."

"Date Masamune, Big Boss of Oshū. Ha, hey bro. I think we're gonna get along well, and I don't just mean because of our eye patches." He fist bumped Motochika. "Oh and you too I guess." He looked Motonari up and down.

"I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. It is an honour to meet you Mori-dono!" He went back to using dono for Motonari, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Yukimura! Don't call him dono just because he's stuck up!" He scolded. "And you!" He turned to Motonari. "Don't you even _think _encouraging it. We're all calling you san because you requested it so don't go one step further." He stopped then realised he had forgotten something. "I'm Sarutobi Sasuke, just to let you know."

Kojuro sighed. "I am Katakura Kojuro, pleased to make your aquaintance Mori-san, Motochika-kun."

Oichi peeped from behind Hiakri's shoulder, from which she had been hiding since Motochika first spoke. "I-I am Oda O-ichi. You can j-just c-call me I-Ichi. It's very nice t-to m-meet you, M-Motochika-kun..." She shrunk back. "M-M-Mori-s-san."

Hiakri patted Oichi's head, making her smile.

"I'm Minamoto Hiakri. Pleased to meet you Motochika-kun. And pleased to see you again, Motonari-kun." She smiled warmly at the both of them and Motonari turned one corner of his mouth up and by Mori standards, that's a smile.

"Hey don't forget me!" Keiji started jumping up and down like a child throwing a tantrum. "I'm Maeda Keiji and I hope you will get along eventually, Motochika-kun, Mori-san." Adding the last bit with a taunting grin.

"Well the introductions are over again." Masamune said, making himself introduction complainer.

"It's 11:00 now." Informed Kojuro.

"Wow. It's still so early. How is that possible?" Yawned Tsuruhime.

"Would anyone like a snack?" Asked Hikari.

"Me!" Every single guy said. (Apart from Mitsunari who grunted meaning yes)

"Meh sure." Magoichi showed a grin.

"That would be nice Hiakri-chan." Oichi seemed to have less trouble talking to Hikari.

"But is there anything here?" Tsuruhime wondered.

"Nope." Replied Keiji.

"Well they should stock the cupboards." Masamune grumbled.

"They give us a weekly allowance for food." Informed Sasuke.

"Did you learn _anything _else about the school." Asked Mitsunari.

"No. I just really love food." Sasuke scratched his head.

"Well how about I go get some?" Hiakri offered. "There's a supermarket right next to school, funnily enough. I should be in and back in about twenty minutes give or take."

Everyone thought about this. Hikari get food. Food come back. Food in mouth. Food in stomach. No hungry.=Great plan.

"Ok!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay I'll head there now." She started walking out the door when Sasuke stopped her.

"Hey wait! I'm coming too!" He stood beside her.

"Okay sure." She turned back around. "Does anyone have any allergies?"

Everyone shook their head. _That was certainly lucky._ Hikari knew there was someone who was going to be picky, most likely Mitsunari.

"Keiji, Magoichi." They looked at her. "Please stop Motochika-kun, Motonari-kun, Mitsunari-kun and Masamune-kun from killing each other."

They nodded in response.

"And Yukimura." Sasuke was speaking this time. "If they get into a fight, _control yourself_." Yukimura looked bashful.

"**Ok get outta here and buy me lunch!**" Masamune spoke a whole sentence in English this time.

"He said for us to get outta here and buy his lunch." Hiakri explained.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay now we're finally going." Hikari sighed. "Bai bai."

They walked out of the door and went out towards the gate, where there were still a few stragglers coming in. They saw the supermarket and walked in. Hikari went for the breads and Sasuke the meat. They met in the fresh produce.

"Mmmm. Look at this watermelon Hikari-chan." Sasuke was practically drooling.

"How much is it?" She inspected the price. "1000 yen. Geez I dunno." Sasuke gave her a puppy eye look. "Argh fine. We'll go get everything else then see if we have enough left for the watermelon alright?" He seemed satisfied with this answer.

"Hey, hey. How about we have pizzas?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea!" They walked by a stand that had dango on it. "Oh we should get some dango!"

"You like it?"

"I _love _it!" She swooned.

"Ha, you're about to become Yuki's favourite person, ya know that?" Sasuke laughed.

"Does he like dango?" She inquired.

"He _loves_ it!" He copied Hikari's swooning, which she promptly punched him in the arm for.

They laughed and kept walking.

"Are we going to use frozen or bases?"

"Probably bases, that way we don't have to worry about it melting on the odd chance."

They continued to talk food, all the while learning about each other.

"So you usually cook for your family?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah pretty much. I really enjoy it so I always offer." He replied.

They approached the checkout. There were about three people in front.

"How about you?"

"Oh well I have done a bit here and there, just practical stuff. Favourite food?"

"Oh that's easy it's water-," They looked at each other. "The watermelon!" There was only one person left in front.

Hikari ran as fast as she could. She reached the fresh produce. Watermelon, watermelon, watermelon. She found it and there was only one more left. She absolutely sprinted back and so many 'excuse mes' were made. She saw Sasuke approaching the checkout, motioning for her to hurry and she tried to run even faster. She leaped and reached just in the nick of time.

"Eye of the Tiger-" she sang, making Sasuke laugh.

"That deserved its own montage _and _theme song!" He joked.

"Damn straight it did!" She agreed.

They paid for their food and walked out.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried.

"What's wrong?" Said a worried Hikari.

"I forgot the dango!" He moaned. "Yukimura will kill me!"

"Go back in. I'll wait here. Give me your bags." She took them from him.

"Be back in a sec." He ran inside.

Hiakri stood there, waiting for her cohort when several teens walked up to her.

"Hey." He had red hair with a yellow streak. "What you got there sweetheart."

"Get lost." She turned her head around defiantly.

"So she has a little bit of fire in her does she?" He moved closer making her take a step back.

"Go away." She put the food bags down, getting ready for trouble.

"Oh so you think you can take us on, huh? Can you believe that!" He said nudging his companion who laughed in return. "Sorry love, but hand over the cash, food and a kiss and we'll let you go."

"A kiss!" Hikari almost exploded. "Why would I want to give _you_ a kiss?"

She pushed him away but he held her hands and leaned in closer. "Who said you would _want _ to or that you'd even get a _choice_?" He sneered.

Her blood ran cold, rage turned into fear. How was she going to get out of this? Sasuke wasn't there and probably wouldn't hear her if she yelled. No one else was here and she was outnumbered two to one. She looked around desperately, trying to find a way to escape. He laughed at her fear and leaned in to get what he wanted.

"Pucker up."

They heard a groan. The boy's companion was out cold. Behind him stood another teen. He walked towards them and grabbed her assaulters hand. With one deft movement he twisted it, kicked his leg and got inbetween Hikari and the boy.

"What!" Her assaulters yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

"..." The newcomer remained quiet and simply kicked him again, this time inducing a thump, sending him far away.

Hikari breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much! If you hadn't been there..." Tears ran down her face.

She hadn't realised until just then the full consequences of what would have happened if he _had _gotten what he wanted. He wouldn't have stopped at a kiss.

"..." He was still silent.

"Um, I-I am s-sorry w-what is y-our..." She was cut off by arms coming around her. "Name?" It came out as a whisper but he seemed to have heard.

He broke the hug and wrote into a notebook. It said, _Fūma Kotarō. You can call me Kotarō. What is your name?_

"It's great to meet you Kotarō-kun." Replied Hikari sniffing. "I'm Minamoto Hikari but Hikari is fine Kotarō-kun." She still had tears in the brims of her eyes.

He wiped them away and smiled. She looked at his eyes. They were a reddish brown colour, just like his hair. It was pointing away from his head and on a low angle. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black tights. He had white shoes on and black finger gloves. He picked up the shopping bags.

"Oh no please let me do that. Don't worry about it." She took the bags from Kotarō.

He wrote down on his notebook again. It seemed to be the only way he communicated. _Where are you heading to?_

"To Sengoku High just there." She pointed to the school.

_Really? I'm heading there now._

"Oh that's great!" She clapped her hands together. "What dorm are you in?"

_The D dorm._

"Ah really! That's my dorm. What room are you in?"

_D1. How about you?_

"Oh I'm in D2."

"OI!" Sasuke came running out. "What are you _doing_?" He yelled.

Kotarō stood protectively infront of Hikari, not realising that Sasuke was thinking that _Kotarō_ was hurting her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

_You know him? _

"Yep. We're in the same dorm and he came here with me."

Kotarō stood to the side, letting Sasuke get through.

"Hey who are you?" Sasuke glared at Kotarō.

"Wait Sasuke-kun, Kotarō-kun helped save me!" Hikari stood inbetween them and explained what happened.

"Oh man I'm sorry Kotarō-kun. I thought you were gonna hurt her, but turns its the opposite." Sasuke bowed. "Sarutobi Sasuke, feeling very ashamed. So you're in our dorm huh? We better be heading back then." They all started walking back to the dorm.

**Hehehe. I made Kotarō be the hero. Hehehehe. I couldn't make Motonari hate her so I had to have something else happen instead. I feel so terrible! Though I have to admit, I'm becoming quite the fan girl!**

**Masamune: What was that?**

**Kotaro: *conspicuously standing there* ... *disappears***

**Me: But no one can replace Masa! He's the best husband I girl could have!**

**Masamune: That's better.**

**Read and Review! Now who should Hikari-chan go with?**

**Everyone: This fic is about her, and is romance genre you'd yet you don't know?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Everyone: Sigh**


	5. Nyha! Bishamonten arrives!

**Nyha! I think I finally have an idea who Hikari-chan is going to go with!**

**Keiji: Oh Hina-nee you're too kind.**

**Me: Nyan! Don't be so quick to assume Keiji!**

**Masamune: Why are you talking like that?**

**Me: *glares* *turns to readers* Enjoy! **

_Is this it?_

"Yep. This is your new home." Sasuke said cheerily.

Hikari opened the door and face palmed when she saw the scene. Keiji was trying to hold Mitsunari back and Kojuro was trying to keep Masamune's mouth shut. Magoichi was having much better luck with Motochika and Motonari, who were cowering in fear from her scolding. Yukimura was in a ball trying to stop himself from joining in and Oichi was almost in tears with Tsuruhime to comfort her.

"And welcome to your new happy family." Added Hikari sarcastically. "Okay, everyone. Shut up!" She yelled.

Mitsunari stopped struggling. Keiji put Mitsunari down. Masamune shut his mouth and Kojuro kept it that way. Magoichi stopped scolding and Motochika and Motonari turned their faces to her. Oichi started smiling and Tsuruhime sighed with relief. Yukimura sniffed the air, smelling dango.

"I knew this would happen." Sasuke groaned.

"C'mon everyone we got lunch." Everyone cheered up at that, even Mitsunari. "Go set the table!" Everyone ran to the dining room.

The place was like huge mansion. Kitchen, bathrooms, laundries. It was unbelievable to those who had lived a rough life.

Oichi walked up to Hikari. "Hikari-chan, may I help with the cooking please?"

"Sure Ichi-chan. Do you know how to cook pizza?"

She nodded vigorously at this. "Yes, Ichi can do that very well!"

_What will I do?_

"Hey wanna help as well Kotarō-kun?" Sasuke suggested. "Since you only know us and all. Can you cook."

_Yes._

"Then it's settled." Announced Hikari. "Sasuke-kun, Kotarō-kun, you make supreme and meat lovers, Ichi-chan and I will make Hawaiian, and cheese. Ichi-chan."

"Yes?"

"Can you go check if anyone is a vegetarian please?" Requested Hikari.

"Of course Hikari-chan." She ran away quickly to check.

Oichi ran out the door and started hurrying to the dining room where the others were _hopefully _setting up. She really hoped they would, for Hikari's sake. She didn't know why but for some reason she trusted Hikari. Her Aniki had always told her that the Oda had better intuition then most people and Oichi was born with a heightened instinct of whom to trust and who to not. She missed her Aniki and his partner Kichō. They were so terribly kind to her. Kichō always helped her when it came to boys, friends or any of that girly stuff and would always guide her. Oichi guessed that Hikari reminded her of Kichō. She found everyone in the dining room and surprisingly, everyone was helping, even Mitsunari and Motonari.

"E-Excuse m-me." She stammered. She always found it difficult to talk to strangers.

They all turned to look at her.

"What is wrong, Ichi-chan?" Asked Kojuro.

"Hikari-chan was wondering i-if anyone w-was a v-vegetarian." She stammered yet again.

Everyone shook their head. "No." They all answered.

"T-That's good. S-Sorry for inter-rrupting." She bowed and quickly walked out.

Phew that was over with. _Now to get back to Hikari-chan._ She would feel much better then. When she was back with Hikari, then she would be able to speak properly again. She walked back into the kitchen.

Oichi walked back in. "It's alright. No one is a vegetarian."

"Oh that's good. Were they getting along alright?"

"Actually they're getting along q-quite well, Hikari-chan."

"Now that I didn't expect." Chimed in Sasuke.

Hikari sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. Ichi-chan, can you please chop those pineapples over there?" Hikari pointed to the pineapple that was sitting on the bench.

"Okay." Then they set to work.

Hikari was on the base, sauce and cheese, while Oichi was on toppings and desert.

Working together all four of them managed to get the pizzas in the oven. They could hear chattering going on in the dining room.

"I'm glad they aren't going to kill each other." Said Hikari.

_Are they always like this?_

"Well I've only known them for a few hours but from what I've seen so far, yeah." Hikari shook her head.

Kotarō simply smiled. Hikari was a very interesting person to talk to. He would have to see if her expectations about the others were true.

"Excuse me? Is anyone there?" A soft voice echoed through the halls.

"Oh someone else has arrived! Sasuke-kun, Ichi-chan, can you stay here and keep preparing the food?" Asked Hikari.

"Sure."

_What about me?_

"Oh, I was wondering if you would come with me." Hikari offered.

_Ok._

So they walked out of the kitchen leaving an awkward silence between Sasuke and Oichi.

"Soo..." Sasuke began. "What is your favourite food?" Sasuke always felt he didn't know a person if he didn't ask what their favourite food was.

"It's w-watermelon." She answered.

"Lucky we got some then." Sasuke said happily.

"S-So." It was Oichi's turn to start the awkwardness.

"So." He was looking at his shoes. "What's for dessert?"

Kotarō and Hikari walked towards the front door.

"Why didn't they just let themselves in?" Hikari groaned.

_You seem frustrated. _Kotarō smiled.

"It's just getting annoying, that's all. It's just the introductions and the fights that might incur, that's all." Hikari smiled back.

_I guess it would be annoying doing the same thing over and over again wouldn't it?_

"Ha, welcome to school life Kotarō-kun."

They reached the front entrance. Hikari opened the door to find a boy and girl waiting there. The boy had very fair skin, shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, ice blue jeans and grey converse. He looked very feminine and his lips were drawn up in a soft smile. The girl however, did not look as, lets say, delicate, as her partner. She had long blonde hair that was separated into two thin pony tails. She was wearing a black, laced top that came across her shoulders and black short shorts. She had brown eyes with a goldish tinge to them and wore an impatient face. She tapped one of her high black boots.

"It's about time!" She complained. "We've been waiting here forever!" She stamped her foot.

Kotarō raised an eyebrow at her. He scribbled down something and showed it to Hikari. _Someone is in a bad mood. _

"Indeed." Hikari raised her own eyebrow.

The boy stepped forward. "Sorry for Kasuga's outburst. She is very energetic." He apologised.

_You shouldn't have to apologise for something you didn't do_. Kotarō showed this to the boy.

"So you expect _me _to apologise for _your _tardiness." She flicked her hair.

"You could've come in here anytime you wanted with your key. This is your dorm y'know." Hiakri replied, causing the girl to be at a loss for words.

"Sorry." It came out as a murmur, but they accepted it.

"My name is Uesugi Kenshin. You may address me as Kenshin." He bowed.

"I am Kasuga. Please forgive me for earlier." She bowed as well.

"Pleased to meet you, Kenshin-kun, Kasuga-chan." Hikari bowed in turn.

Kasuga looked annoyed at Hikari calling Kenshin, Kenshin-kun but didn't say anything.

"I am Minamoto Hikari and this is Fūma Kotarō. You may call me Hiakri."

_And I Kotarō. _

"Don't you talk?" Asked Kasuga, to which Kotarō shook his head at. "Wow, are you mute?" He shook his head again.

_I'd rather not talk about it_.

"Okay sorry." Kasuga backed off.

"Anyway lets go inside! Lunch is about to be served and everyone is in the dining room!"

"Oh thank goodness, I'm so hungry." Kenshin rubbed his stomach.

"Oh Kenshin-san! We'd better get you food straight away!" Kasuga fussed.

Kotarō hid a smile. _I guess we know who she has a crush on then._

"Yes I suppose we do." Hikari whispered back, and then in louder voice. "Well lets get inside yeah?"

Kenshin nodded his head. "Yes please."

As they walked through they heard a bang and a clatter.

"Huh? What was that?" Asked Kasuga. "It sounded like kitchen stuff."

"Kitchen things..." Hikari and Kotarō both started running towards the kitchen. "Hey are you alright?" She panted as she got to the doorway.

She saw Oichi sitting knees at her sides in the middle of a mess. "Ichi-chan! Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes Hikari-chan."

_What happened? _Kotarō turned to Sasuke.

"Well you see..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ichi-chan here was reaching for some pots that were up the top and I told her to wait but she still kept reaching and since she was too short..." He gestured to the mess. "Well you know the rest."

Kenshin and Kasuga ran in looking concerned.

"Is everyone alright?" Kenshin looked from Sasuke to Oichi to the mess and sighed.

"Don't worry Kenshin-kun, it is all fine." Hikari giggled.

Sasuke looked at Kenshin in shock. "Are you _the _Uesugi Kenshin?" He gaped. "The best swordsman our age in all of Japan?"

Kenshin looked embarrassed. "I hoped no one would realise it is me."

"How could anyone not?" This time it was Oichi that spoke up. "I have seen you before, y-you have a sp-sponsorship with the O-Oda cooperation d-don't you?"

"Yes I do and that's meant to be classified. How do you know that?" Kenshin looked at Oichi with wariness in his eyes.

"P-Please don't be mad." Oichi stuttered.

Hikari was ready to step in. She didn't want Oichi to feel so threatened by someone that just walked in.

"My name is Oda Oichi." She continued, causing Kenshin to widen his eyes.

"O-Oda Oichi?" It was his turn to stutter.

"Yes. I am Oda Nobunaga's y-younger sister." She smiled. "You can just call me Ichi, Kenshin-kun."

"I'm sorry Ichi-chan, I had no idea. Please forgive me." He bowed lowly.

Oichi got up and bowed. "It's f-fine Kenshin-kun. And may I ask what your n-name is?" Oichi gestured to Kasuga.

"Hello Ichi-chan, my name is Kasuga, pleasure to meet you" Kasuga bowed.

"Sorry to interrupt this leisurely chat but I think the others are running out if patience." Sasuke intervened.

They all fell silent and listened. A ruckus was growing from the dining room.

"You're right, lets get serving!" Hikari clapped her hands together.

"Yes let's." Oichi agreed.

Kotarō started lifting up plates and Hikari and Oichi followed suit.

They all walked into the dining room.

**I completely made up Kenshin's design to my liking.**

**Kasuga: How dare you defile Kenshin-sama's likeness!**

**Kenshin: On the contrary I think she made me look good.**

**Me: Buuurrrn. Anyway Read and Review! Even flames are welcome! Don't worry more people are being introduced lol. And a word of advice, don't take this story seriously. This is the crackness of a 13 year olds brain. Don't expect it to have an epic romance or storyline. That's Falling the Right Way's job. Bye!**

**P.S. OH MY GOSH, I HATE THIS AUTOCORRECT! *please wait whilwe're calm Hina-chan down***


	6. Rising Sun and Trios

**Yooo people! How's it going? All the students will be introduced in this chapter. So if you don't see your fave, they will either be a teacher, special guest or etc. Nyha! **

**Masamune: Seriously can you stop doing that?**

**Me: I'll stop the day you stop obsessing over Yukimura.**

**Everyone: Oh snaappp. **

**Kojuro: *facepalm* Enjoy this chapter please. **

"Lunch is served everyone!" Sasuke walked into the extremely large dining room.

Everyone looked towards the six figures that had entered the room. Everyone was sitting in their seats thankfully, with the exception of Motonari. He was sitting in the corner, refusing to talk to anyone. Even Mitsunari was making slight conversation with Yukimura, probably because he was so respectful and was a good listener. They all looked hungry.

"Here you go, pizza everyone!" Hikari placed down two pizzas.

Oichi and Sasuke went back to get more plates and Hikari was left with the task of introducing the newcomers.

"Everyone this is Fūma Kotarō, Uesugi Kenshin," causing gasps by saying his name. "And Kasuga-chan." She then playfully added. "Play nice everyone or I'll give you a scolding." Everyone rolled their eyes at this, except Yukimura, Tsuruhime and Kojuro who were too polite.

"Date Masamune."

"Saica Magoichi.

"Tsuruhime, pleased to meet you!"

"Katakura Kojuro, it is an honour to make your aquaintance."

"Ishida Mitsunari. _Ishida." _He empahsised Ishida as to make clear what to call him by.

"Chosokabe Motochika."

"Mori Motonari. It is Mori-san, understand?"

"I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. It is an honour to meet you." Yukimura bowed his head.

"I'm Maeda Keiji! Pleased to meet you!"

Sasuke and Oichi walked through.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you my name did I?" Sasuke grinned. "Sarutobi Sasuke. Sasuke's fine, especially for you." He winked (yet again) at Kasuga who looked disgusted.

"It is a pleasure to meet _most _of you." Smiled Kasuga.

"Honour to make your aquaintance." Kenshin did a curt bow.

"Okay, it is all over with! **Now let's get stuffed!**" Everyone except Kojuro and Hikari looked at Masamune with strange looks. "I mean, let's eat." He said awkwardly.

"Hey is anyone here?" Another voice rang out. "Hello!"

Masamune who just was about to eat a piece of pizza dropped it and got his teeth instead. "Whoever he is, this time he can call me Date. **The bastard made me eat my own teeth!" **Nobody bothered this time knowing what would happen if they did.

"I guess I have to go see who it is, don't I?" Hikari sighed.

_I'll come too. _

"Thanks Kotarō-kun, at least someone wants to help." She sighed again.

Another walk to the door which was really tiring her. When was it going to end? Hopefully soon.

"Hello?" She opened the door to reveal yet _another _pair of boys. "Can't there be a _few_ girls?" She murmured to herself.

"Hello, my name is Tokugawa Ieyasu. Is this the D dorm?"

"Yes, come on in."

"Thank you. This is Honda Tadakatsu. We are both pleased to meet you." Greeted Ieyasu as he and Tadakatsu walked through the door.

Ieyasu was wearing a dull yellow top and a short sleeved bright yellow hoodie. He had yellow pants matching his jacket and had a red sash belt connecting the two. He had yellow and white no lace shoes on and black and surprise, surprise _yellow _gloves. He had brown eyes, short brown hair and a wide grin. The other boy, if that is what you could call him, was tall as an oak, had broad shoulders. He had dark brown skin and had no hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and black converse. Like Kotarō he didn't seem to talk.

"Pleased to meet you both, I am Minamoto Hikari. This is Fūma Kotarō." Introduced Hikari.

"A fitting name." Ieyasu muttered to himself.

"Eh?" Hikari cocked her head.

"Never mind. Do you know where everyone else is?" Inquired Ieyasu.

"Yes they're in the dining room, we're having lunch right now. You're welcome to join us. Just leave your bags here." She pointed to the growing pile of luggage.

_Have you seen anyone else? _

"Um actually, we saw a group of three walking this way but I don't think there is anyone else." Answered Ieyasu.

"Oh okay, just go through there and you'll find a dining room." Hikari cut Ieyasu off. "And no I am not going to introduce you. I have other things to take care of."

Tadakatsu raised an eyebrow, suggesting that she was being rude.

"Don't say I'm rude! I've been running around for over ten people this morning! So I'm sorry!" She huffed.

Kotarō patted her on the head and tried to calm her down.

_She has had a hard morning._ He explained to them.

"Oh I see. I'm very sorry Hiakri-san, I didn't realise you had such a huge responsibility placed upon you." Ieyasu apologised.

"Huh?" Hikari was still dizzy from her outburst. "Hikari-san? Why'd you call me that? And responsibility? What...?"

"Well, I just thought..." Ieyasu trailed off.

"Oh you didn't find me scary did you?" Hikari was horrified at the thought. "Oh _Kami_, please forgive me Ieyasu-kun. I've just been a bit stressed this morning that's all. I'm very sorry..." She bowed low.

"Oh it's alright Hikari-chan, I didn't realise." Ieyasu comforted Hikari.

_Go through there and you'll find your dorm mates. We will stay here for a minute._

Ieyasu and Tadakatsu nodded and walked through to the dining room where they were met with a large ruckus (mostly caused by a one eyed dragon).

_Are you okay? _Kotarō was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I never volunteered to get lunch."

Kotarō knew what she was talking about. She was still shaken up from her assault. It's no wonder, who wouldn't? Kotarō patted her on the back, soothing her. She was holding back her tears and didn't want anyone to see them, including Kotarō. She didn't want to be weak. She stood up and braved a smile.

"How about we have lunch?"

Kotarō nodded when they heard three voices.

"Wait!" Called a low voice.

"Don't close!" Came a girls voice.

"That door thank you!" Said a softer voice.

Three figures stood panting in front of Hikari and Kotarō. One was a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink button up blouse with dark denim jeans and on her feet were grey sneakers. She was smiling through her panting and her eyes had a bit of a sparkle to them. The tallest of the group had brown hair with a side fringe, sun kissed skin and golden eyes. He was wearing a red and white singlet and white skinny jeans. On his feet were red converse. He seemed to smile but his eyes told another story. The last one looked very feminine, and I mean _very _feminine. He had wavy white hair that went to the top of his neck and had lavender eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and scuffed denim jeans. He had white slip ons and a purple sash that acted as a belt. He wore a knowing glint in his eyes as if he had been through this before. They stopped panting and bowed.

"Thank you for stopping. We thought we'd try and find someone to tell us if we were in the right place. Is this the D Dorm?" Asked the girl.

"Yes it is. I am Minamoto Hikari, its a pleasure. Who are you?"

"I am Nene. It is a pleasure Hikari-chan." Nene smiled.

"I am Otani Yoshitsugu. A pleasure to meet you, Hikari-chan. You may call me Yoshitsugu or Tsugu if you prefer." Yoshitsugu seemed venerable.

"Well a good day to you my lady. I am Takenaka Hanbe, at your service. But you may call me Hanbe." He seemed very extravagant.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Oh and this is Fūma Kotarō."

_Kotarō is fine, thanks. _

Once again, people were confused with his notebook speak but this time had the wit to not act on it.

"Pleasure to meet you Kotarō-kun." Nene bowed.

"Okay let's go get lunch! I don't think anyone has actually started yet." Hikari stated.

"Lunch would be great malady." Hanbe not giving up the honour act.

_This way._ Kotarō wrote before walking away with Hikari.

**So chapters will be a bit slower for now on, because this was mostly stored up apart from this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers! And tell me what you think as always! Bai!**

**Mitsunari: Hn.**

**Me: Tsugu-chan! Make Mitsunari be more polite.**

**Yoshitsugu: I said Tsugu not Tsugu-chan. **

**Sasuke: Okkkkaaaayyy. Um bye and please keep reading. (Psst, give me some advice on Kasuga)**

**Kasuga: Okay stop tape! *slaps Sasuke***


	7. Washing Out With Soap

**Nyha! Yo what's up peeps?**

**Kojuro: Have you been having lessons with Masamune-sama again?**

**Masamune: Yes and she's awesome at it!**

**Heehee! Well enjoy the chapter readers! And look for bold writing. _Read the bold writing.__  
_**

"Hey Hikari-chan, is this the last of them? I'm getting sick of this?" Complained Masamune.

"And how would _I _know Masamune-kun? I'm not a psychic." Hikari snapped.

"Okay okay, just asking." Masamune shrugged. "Anyway, I don't care what your names are." He stated, causing their jaws to drop. "My lunch is getting cold and if you don't mind, I've been waiting almost an hour for this." He seemed consigned to this.

"Oh, um..." Nene was at a loss for words.

"Never mind him Nene-chan. How about we save formal introductions until after lunch hm?" Hikari suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Concurred Yoshitsugu.

"Okay everyone! You can finally have your lunch!" Announced Hikari.

Everyone ran to their places, even Mitsunari but Motonari stayed in his corner, reading silently. Hikari walked over to him.

"Motonari..." She addressed him intimately and gently.

"Hikari, if you wish to ask me to converse with those temes, I refuse!" He answered her unspoken question.

"Please, Motonari?" She continued in her gentle tone. "Just sit at the table. You don't even have to talk to us." She pleaded.

Motonari turned around and sighed. "Fine but I _will _sit next to you, understand?" He stated.

"That's all I ask. C'mon then Motonari, lunch will be cold." Hikari smiled and extended her hand, which Motonari took.

They went to get a place at the table. Okay now this will take some complication and description. I shall attempt to tell you the table arrangement. **You may skip this if you wish**. It was a long table with nine aside, enough room for everyone. On one side at an end sat Mitsunari, ever the unsocial and by him Yukimura, who was the only one that he would talk to. On the other side of Yukimura was Motonari. Motonari had the same reasoning as Mitsinari for why he somewhat _chose _to sit by Yukimura. Though after ten minutes, Motonari was wondering whether he should've chosen Kotarō, considering he doe not talk _at all._ Beside Motonari was Hikari, naturally and he was actually making conversation with her. Hikari was glad he was talking, even if it was only to her and gladly encouraged him. On the other side of Hikari was Oichi, who had gotten terribly nervous when everyone got together and talked so loudly and had decided to play it safe and sit next to Hikari whom she was much more comfortable with. She tried her best to make conversation with the man beside her, Kojuro, whom didn't intimidate her in the slightest due to his manner and politeness. As expected, the Dragon's Right Eye was beside his supposed _lord_. Masamune wasn't really paying much attention to Kojuro and focused his eye in Motochika, and they were acting as if they had known each other for an eon. Both had the same personality and opinions in various things as in politics, video games and anime/manga. Feeling slightly left out on the end was Yoshitsugu, who had been looking forward to introducing himself to as many as possible.

On the other side facing Mitsunari was Hanbe who was making remarks about Mitsunari's temper every other second. He had a very flamboyant way of chuckling and it would almost appear to be giggling. Beside him, encouraging his jokes and quips was Sasuke, who had sat there for the sole reason of looking out for his younger brother. He didn't want him getting pushed around by the others, which tended to happen often. Though Hanbe's antics were definitely helping him enjoy his time, it was nothing compared to sitting next to the beauty Kasuga. Although she had tried to avoid sitting next to her admirer, it was all in vain. He had still managed to squeeze into a spot next to her and talked to her about his birth how he wants to die and everything in between. He mentioned wanting to have a beautiful wife, preferably blonde. Kasuga resolved to dye her hair red. Having a much more pleasurable _conversation _*cough*swoon*cough* with her beautiful Kenshin who she had made sure had sat right next to her. In a way, she was exactly like Sasuke and his drooling over girls. She denied this though and went back to her idolisation of her precious. Next to Kenshin, was Keiji who was struggling to have a conversation with him without Kasuga interjecting. Eventually he turned his attentions to the woman beside him. Nene was very pleasurable company and had a great sense of humour. What more could Keiji ask for in a conversation partner? Though Nene was also trying to talk to the ginger head next to her. Though she was friendly, Magoichi came off as very distant and cautious in conversations, so it was difficult for Nene to ask about her past. She noticed that Magoichi tended to just deflect her questions with her own, causing the conversation to be quite one sided. Magoichi would have talked to her more but she wasn't really in the mood. Big crowds were never her forte. While Tsuruhime on the other hand, Magoichi turned her head to the brunette. She was yapping away at Ieyasu, who while at the start was eager to listen, tired after fifteen minutes of constant chatter. Tadakatsu was at his side, and had an amused look on his face. He was silent the whole time, like Kotarō and just listened to the noises around him. Unlike Kotarō though, he did not communicate but any verbal or written means. He would only show expressions. Speaking of the devil, Kotarō also sat at the end, and did the same thing as Tadakatsu. Though they did exchange some amused looks from watching everyone. Well that is everyone. **You can read on from here.**

After lunch was finished, Hikari went to pick up all the plates when she had some unexpected help.

"Hey, you need help with that?" Motochika stacked some plates.

"Oh yes, thank you Motochika-kun." Hikari thanked him.

"No problem. Figured you'd need some after most of us have done literally nothing all morning." He joked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well at least you're doing something now." Hummed Hikari.

As they packed the dishwasher, Motochika turned from his packing to face Hikari.

"Say, are you and Mori a... Y'know..." He paused awkwardly. "A thing?" He blushed from the personal question.

"Eh...?" Hikari paused for a second. "Huh? What? A thing? Of course not!" She exclaimed. "He's my first and best friend. We've known each other since we could walk."

"Oh sorry. Forget I said anything..." He laughed. "It's just when I saw you hug him, it looked like he actually _enjoyed _it. I mean this is Mori we're talking about." He laughed again but stopped when he saw Hikari glaring at him.

"He has his reasons Motochika-kun. Don't judge someone if you do not know them." She chided. "Motonari is a kind and warm hearted person. He's just afraid for others to see that." And with a lighter voice added. "I bet that's the case with Mitsunari-kun."

"I HEARD THAT!" Mitsunari yelled from the dining room.

"Holy crap. How the hell did that son of a bitch hear that? He has a bastard's hearing that's for sure." Motochika stated.

"And you have a mouth of a sailor Motochika-kun." Replied Hikari.

"Hey I grew up with a sailor as a dad! How'd you know?"

"As I said before your mouth." She said dryly.

"Oh... I'd oughta change that yeah?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No kidding. Here." Hikari picked up something in the kitchen sink. "Wash your mouth out." She tried to sound serious.

"What? Wha-?" Motochika was muffled by the soap in his mouth. "Wikawi! I'll gwt oo for dis!" He tried to dislodge the soap in his mouth hurriedly to no avail.

"Oh dear.." Hikari tried not to laugh, not too hard mind you, but she tried. "Hahahahahahaha!" She failed happily.

"Dat's it! Wikawi oo'd better wun, cuz I'm coming for oo!" Motochika raged.

"Aah! Sorry Motochika-kun, gotta run." She absolutely flashed out of the room.

"Woah... She's fawst. Wait I'm not weant to be adwiring her!" He charged out after her.

"Someone help me!"

Mitsunari was bored out of his brains. As usual. Everyone else had left the dining for the common room. He did not find anything interesting about any of them. At all. _Except maybe..._ He shook his head. _No! Nothing at all._

"Someone help me!" Mitsunari saw a certain green eyed girl run out of the kitchen fearfully.

"What's wrong Hikari-chan?" Mitsunari glanced in her direction.

"It's Motochika! He's going to-!"

"WIKAWI-WAN!" Growled a certain one eyed boy.

"Kill me! Mitsunari-kun! Help me!" She pleaded.

"It's _Ishida-san._" He looked at her eyes again.

_She's just like a puppy._

"Argh, fine." Mitsunari pulled Hikari behind him. "Eh Baka Number 2." He said causing Motochika to glare at him.

When he saw Motochika's face stuffed with soap, Mitsunari did the unthinkable. He laughed. Very hard in fact.

"Y-You did this?" He said inbetween breaths. "Haha. Oh Kami. Well I can't let someone who could come up with something like that die now can I."

"Oh my Kami, Ishida is laughing. Say your prayers people. Because the world shall end in exactly... Three... Two... One... Huh? What happened? Some higher force is at work here... What you say Watson?" Masamune stood at the doorway.

He saw Motochika.

"Bwhahahahahahahaha. **What happened to you?**" Asked Masamune, being as understanding as ever.

"Whut up!" Motochika tried to snap, seeming to understand the meaning of Masamune's English question.

"Hikari-chan? Did you do this?" He asked again, this time directing it at Hikari.

"Yeah. Though I think it back fired." She snickered. "Mitsunari-kun-"

"Ishida-san."

"Here said he'd protect me. Aren't I lucky?" She made a blowing kiss face behind Mitsunari's back, making sure he couldn't see.

"Either way. Motochika man. You're gonna do that to someone who got you so good? A girl no less? I'm disappointed in you bro. I thought you and me were tight **man**."

"But I can't gwt dis outta ma muth." He sputtered.

"Oh. Suppose we ought to take you to the nurse hey?" Suggested Hikari.

"Wes." Agreed Motochika.

"Okay then!" Hikari fist pumped the air and in the process managed to loop her arms in that of Mitsunari and Masamune. "C'mon M'n'M. You're coming too."

"What?" They said in unison.

"You're coming in case he deicdes revengs is more important than his health." She smiled sweetly. "You're coming whether you like it or not so you might as well stop resisting."

"Who said I was gonna resist?" Smirked Masamune. "Who wouldn't want to be on the arm of a most beautiful lady." He said most graciously.

"Flattery doesn't work on me Date." She scolded. "Don't go use false flattery on girls, it just hurts them in the end."

"Sorry to end your therapy session but I need to get out of this tangle." He attempted to loosen Hikari's grip but it was too tight.

"Sorry Mitsunari-kun."

"Ishida-san."

Lets go! you coming Motochika-kun?" She referenced to the soap victim.

He walked towards them, not wasting his breath. They avoided the common room and went out the back door (yes there is one) towards the nurse's office.

"You better hope the nurse is good Motochika-kun. Nurses do strange things to kids in high schools." Warned Hikari.

"Or better yet, hope she's twenty three and hot." Suggested Masamune, causing Hikari and Mitsunari to facepalm.

"One track mind eh?" Asked Hikari.

"What?"

"Never mind."

**Nyha! How was it? Don't complain about the table part. I did give you clear instructions when to read and when not to. And I've fixed up my pairing problems. And the next part of the story is cracked. No joke.**

**Sasuke: She's not kidding. I don't know what she's on.**

**Sasuke! Don't be mean! *starts crying***

**Sasuke: Oh crap. *sees Masamune* Bye bye Hina-sama. *runs***

**Masamune: Get back here and apologise!**

**Im so lucky... Well bye and read and review. As always... :D**


	8. Poor Mitsunari-kun Ishida-san

**Hey! This will be my last chapter until the holidays soo read, enjoy and review! **

**Masa-chan: That's it? And stop calling me Masa-chan! **

**But Masa-chan... **

**Masa-chan: I mean it!**

**Kasuga-nee! Masa-chan is being mean to me! **

**Kasuga: Oh is he now...? *pulls out kunai* **

**Masa-chan: Now I think about it, Masa-chan is totally fine. Say what you want!**

**Nyha!**

The group made their way around the school. It was a good thing they brought Mitsunari because he was the only one who had actually memorised the school's map.

"You're all bakas." Groaned Mitsunari. "Why would you _not _learn about your school?"

"The Big Boss Of Oshū ain't got time for that. He's got more important things to do."

"Like learning how to speak Japanese?" Quipped Hikari, causing Mitsunari to smirk.

"Looks like you have a talent Hikari." Said Masamune.

"Eh?"

"Or I guess you could call it a charm. I mean you can make Mori smile, Ishida _laugh,"_

"Ishida-san."

"You'd need a talent for this sorta thing. Then again, you're easy going, funny, from what I've seen athletic and a pretty face. And for guys like them, you're their ticket to leaving the single life. If you catch my drift." Masamune smirked triumphantly and Motochika looked smug.

Mitsunari went bright red and rid himself of Hikari's grip on his arm. Hikari blushed and looked down.

"Hey, stop it. It's not like that." She protested. "When we were in junior high, Motonari could get any girl he wanted. He just didn't want one though. It's not like he was unpopular or anything."

"Could he have gotten _you _if he wanted?" Asked Masamune.

"Well..." Hikari paused. "You see..."

"Yes?" Everyone was interested now, even Mitsunari.

"Kyah!" She kicked Masamune in the back.

"Argh! What the hell?" He fell face first onto the floor. "Nngh..." He tried to talk while eating cement.

"The next person who asks me that will get a beating." She growled.

"Woly hit! Dat rooked rike it rurt." Motochika tried to comment.

Masamune rolled over so his chest faced the ceiling. "Bloody hell. Add crazy strong to my lists of pros." He breathed.

"You seriously didn't take _any _offence to that?" Asked Hikari, perplexed.

"Nope. I respect a girl who can hold her own." He said, sitting up.

"Yeah but I usually can't do it under pressure. Someone's life has to be on the line that isn't my own." She explained.

"And you would know this how?" Mitsunari questioned.

"Experience." Was all she said.

"..." Mitsunari didn't push the subject.

"Hey let me help you." Hikari extended a hand towards Masamune, who gladly accepted it.

"Now that's over with. On to the nurse's office!" Announced Masamune.

Hikari jumped onto Masamune's back. "Onwards and upwards, my faithful steed!" She cried.

"How much abuse are you going to deal out to my back." Complained Masamune. "This steed ain't gonna be faithful to his princess, **hell no**!" He leaned back and she fell off.

"Ow! Okay I guess I deserved that." She admitted.

"Damn right you did. Now no more distractions okay. Lets just get to the nurse's office. Chosokabe here looks like he's losing patience." He referred to the soap stricken teen whom was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah okay let's keep going."

**Ahem. Now this next part shall be very weird and before you ask what I'm on, I personally think its very funny. But** **unfortunately, the law said I had to warn you if this will be scarring so there's your warning. Ahem, continue. (It's just a joke)**

"We're finally here!" Exclaimed Masamune. "It feels like it took forever!"

"That's because it did baka." Retorted Mitsunari. "Because of your shenanigans."

"It wasn't just me, it was Hikari-chan too!" Whined Masamune. "Oh that's right, you wouldn't dare get mad at _her _would you."

"No, not after what she did to your back. I guess I'm just smart like that." Mitsunari retorted, thus winning the argument.

"Sh, listen." Beckoned Hikari. "There's something going on in there."

They all listened in and heard a shriek.

"G-Get that t-thing a-away from me!"

"Come now, it's just a little blood letting, it won't hurt you... Much."

"Aah! Get me out of here!"

They jumped out of the way just in time to see a male teen rush out of the door as if the whole room was a bomb. Before he disappeared, he turned around and called out to them.

"Whatever's wrong with you, you're better off doing a home job. Whatever you do, don't let him get the scalpels out!" He screamed before running away.

".."

".."

".."

".."

"Oh well hello there." A snake like voice hissed through the doorway.

"Ahh!" Everyone jumped at the frightening voice.

"Sorry about that... I tend to have that effect on young people... Hehehehehehehe..." He smiled, causing them to shrink away more.

"U-Um that's alright." Hikari stuttered.

"So... What seems to be the problem, hm?" His smile didn't seem all that sincere.

"Motochika-kun here has _somehow _gotten a bar of soap stuck in his mouth." Explained Masamune, winking at Hikari.

"Oh, now that does sound painful. Let me help you." He started walking towards Motochika who was almost wetting himself.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh didn't mention it? Hahaha, I'm afraid I'm very forgetful my dear."

"Not the best quality a nurse could have." Masamune muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something, Masamune-kun?" The man turned his gaze towards Masamune.

"Hm, no." Masamune snapped his head up. "Wait how'd you know my name?"

"I know all of the new students names... It helps me... Bond, with them." He smiled again. "Anyway... Motochika-kun, lets take a looksie here."

"Wait whats your name?" Hikari pressed the question.

"Oh did I forget again? Hahaha. My name is Akechi Mitsuhide." He bowed elegantly. "You may address me as Akechi-sensei."

He had long white hair and wore a white robe with a black overtop.

He put his hand on Motochika's jaw. It physically hurt him to not squirm.

"Yes, yes..." Mitsuhide muttered to himself.

"Tell it to me straight doc. Am I gonna have to pay for this?" Masamune put on a melodramatic tone.

"Ha, don't worry. All I'll have to do is... This."

He twisted Motochika's jaw to the right and put his hand in the left side of his mouth. He curved his fingers around the end of the bar and pushed it out. Motochika gasped for air.

"I can... Speak again. Hallelujah!" He punched the air. "Thanks a lot dude!" He bowed to Mitsuhide.

A crude smile appeared on his face. "I suppose that you all owe me a debt." He started walking backwards towards a drawer. "Would you like to make it up to me?" His eyes wandered over to Hikari.

She unconciously stepped behind Mitsunari and Masamune.

"And how would Miss Minamoto help you there?" Masamune approached the situation with a straight yet serious face.

"Well I could always use an assistant..." He started making her feel relieved. "And I desperately need a companion." Hikari froze up again. "But I suppose of you don't want that..." He pulled something out from the drawer. "I could always use some blood donations."

That was the last straw.

"Huh?!" Hikari jumped. (And all the guys did too)

Mitsunari looked at Mitsuhide with a disgusted look on his face.

"We're going."

And without another word he pulled Hikari by the wrist out of the room. _What a sicko. Why would you look at a girl like that? _

Mitsunari felt Masamune, Motochika and Mitsuhide's stares and inwardly cringed. _I'm going to pay for this later aren't I?_

"Mitsunari-kun?" Hikari looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Ishida-san." His relflexes were as sharp as ever.

"Oh. Um, Ishida-san." She started again.

Mitsunari was surprised by her actually calling him Ishida-san.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He was confused.

"Gah! Never mind!" She stamped her foot. "I try to be nice and this is what I get!" She sighed. "Just never mind, kay Mitsunari-kun?"

"_Ishida-san_." He corrected.

"Well isn't this sweet? Mitusnari-kun,"

"Ishida-san."

"Just _loves _Hikari-chan so much that he won't even let go of her hand." Masamune and Motochika walked out.

"What?" Mitsunari looked down at his hand, which was still holding onto Hikari's. "Ah!" He released his grip.

"Heehee!" Hikari started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Mitsunari snapped.

"It's just..." She started to stop giggling. "You're just like a tsundere off an anime." She started laughing again.

"Hey you're right!" Motochika joined in.

"He definitely is like one." Masamune chimed.

"Shut up!" Mitsunari glowered.

"Hm, you don't like having fun do you?" Hikari stated rather than asked.

"I'd have more fun if you bakas weren't around." He shot back.

"Well if that's how you see it... C'mon Masamune-kun, Motochika-kun." Hikari walked away with Masamune and Motochika following, trying not to laugh.

"Wait! I..." Mitsunari tried to retain his dignity. "You won't be able to get back to the dorms without me! I've got the map!" He shouted.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Hikari held up a map that was in Mitsunari's pocket only moments ago.

"**Woah**, how'd you get that?" Masamune asked in awe.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hikari smirked.

"Well we better get going." Motochika played along.

"Yep. Seeya Mitsunari-kun!" Hikari waved and (along with Motochika and Masamune) started running away.

"One, its Ishida-san and two..." He took a deep breath. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

He didn't get a response.

"Where are you Bakas!" He yelled again.

And again there was no response.

In the softest voice ever known by mankind he spoke. "Please..."

Around the corner watching, Hikari felt guilty. "Guys lets go get him." She whispered.

"Nah, he said he memorised this place so he can find his way back." Motochika argued.

"If he's not back by sundown then we'll go find him okay? But for now..." Masamune smirked. "**Let him suffer**."

At Motochika's puzzled look, Hikari sighed. "Don't ask. Okay but I still feel bad." She reluctantly got up and left Mitsunari by himself, who at this point was feeling angrier than ever.

"Damn that woman." He cursed under his breath.

"Sorry, Mitsunari-kun. But I suppose it is fair." Hikari thought to herself as she walked back to the dawn.

"C'mon, I'll race ya!" Masamune challenged.

"Oh you're on!" Hikari sprinted before Msamune could say anything else. "Maybe a run will clear my head..."

Mitsunari at that time, was walking around aimlessly, feeling sorry for himself. "Oh Kami. When I find them..."

You don't wanna know what he said after that.

**Masa-chan: Wtf was up with that chapter?**

**I dunno. Just a moment of insanity. **

**Mitsuhide: Well I am honoured that you'd choose to actually include me in your story. How can I repay you?**

**Masa-chan: Back off creep! **

**A-Anyway lets get back to the story!**

**Masa-chan: Which is now on hiatus. **

**Shhh... You're not meant to tell them! **

**Kasuga:Too late now.**

**Bye everyone! Nyha!**


End file.
